Everything? Everything
by itsinetta
Summary: [Chapter 3 up!] Kisah Kim Taehyung yang melihat dunia melalui jendela kamarnya. [VMIN fanfiction, Taehyung/Jimin]
1. Kim Taehyung

**Everything? Everything**

vmin fanfiction

.

.

Kim Taehyung melihat dunia melalui jendela kamarnya. Matanya menyelusuri setiap hal yang tertampang di kaca tersebut tanpa cela. Lalu gerakan matanya berhenti, dia melihatnya.

Melihat sekumpulan anak lelaki seusianya. Sekumpulan anak yang belum pernah dia hampiri. Sekumpulan anak yang asing namun familiar di matanya. Sekumpulan anak yang selalu menghiasi jendela kaca kamarnya.

Taehyung melemaskan bahu, matanya terus menatap mereka. Mereka yang sedang seru bermain basket. Gerakan belari dan melompat mendominasi permainan. Kulit coklat, keringat, maupun suara tawa tidak luput dari mata dan telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung menempelkan dahinya ke kaca, masih menatap mereka. Mereka yang terlihat, bebas.

Decitan pelan terdengar di kedua telinganya. Taehyung membalikan badan ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Kedua matanya membalas tatapan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Bangun tidur?" Tanya Mrs. Kim.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tentu." Dia meringis, telinganya gatal mendengar tawa dari luar. Tawa kemenangan salah satu tim yang memenangkan permainan.

"Apa perlu ditutup?" Mrs. Kim menawarkan diri, sepertinya tidak hanya Taehyung yang mendengar tawa itu. Wanita itu menaruh beberapa pil di atas meja nakas.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala, "Mom tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Kamu tahu bukan." Mrs. Kim berjalan mendekati Taehyung, "Kamu sakit." Dan menutup tirai jendela dibelakang anaknya.

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Aku tahu mom." Ucapan _to the point_ khas ibunya cukup membuat hatinya mencelos. _Tidak bisakah dia menjaga ucapan kepada anaknya sendiri astaga._

"Sayang." Mrs. Kim memeluknya. "Mom tidak berniat membicarakan itu, kamu pasti mengerti. Suatu hal yang tidak kamu hindari sejak awal, pasti akan membuatmu penasaran. Lalu –bagian terburuknya- kamu akan mendapati dirimu ingin mencoba hal itu." Jelas Mrs. Kim.

Taehyung membalas pelukan wanita disayanginya itu. "Tak perlu khawahtir mom, aku mengerti." Walaupun jujur Taehyung merasa berat hati mendengar ucapan ibunya, tapi setidaknya itu dilakukan demi kebaikan dirinya.

Mrs. Kim melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengambil catatan kesehatan harian untuk hari kemarin, meninjau singkat pengukuran yang dilakukan dokter pribadi anaknya dan menambahkan lembaran baru ke papan jepit itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, jagoan?"

"Seharusnya mom menanyakan itu lima menit yang lalu." Respon Taehyung yang membuat Mrs. Kim menoleh lalu memukul dahinya pelan, sembari menggumamkan kata lupa.

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat pantonim yang dilakukan ibunya, jujur itu sangat payah. "Aku selalu baik mom." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk dipasangkan sabuk pengukur tekanan darah.

Mrs. Kim menatap tumpukan kardus disamping pintu. "Berbelanja lagi?" Mrs. Kim meraih tangan anaknya, "Kamu ingin membuat ibumu ini bangkrut apa?"

"Astaga mom. Aku hanya menggunakan satu persen dari kekayaanmu." Bela Taehyung.

Mrs. Kim tertawa, matanya menutup dengan sempurna. "Mom hanya bercanda."

Taehyung mendengus. "Candaan mom tidak lucu. Aku seperti anak yang menguras habis uang kalian." Kesalnya.

"Memang benar-eh canda," Taehyung menatap ibunya tidak suka, dia tidak menyukai candaan _irrasional_ ibunya. "Omong-omong apa yang kamu beli sekarang?" Tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Tenda."

"Tenda?" Mrs. Kim mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukankah kamu tidak akan pernah memakainya?" kedua matanya kembali menyoroti kardus berisikan tenda itu.

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang ibunya. "Suatu hari aku akan memakainya." Ucapnya, "Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya tidur di dalam tenda, menikmati angin alam, mencium bau hutan, dan menatap langit bertabur bintang." Tapi sepertinya options terakhir agak mustahil saat Taehyung mengingat berita televisi –yang ia tonton kemarin. Berita tentang langit Seoul yang sudah tidak terlihat bintang sejak 3 tahun terakhir.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban anaknya, tangannya mulai memompa. "Tentu saja kamu bisa memakainya." Ucapan Mrs. Kim membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya, dia terkejut.

Bibirnya tertarik keatas. "Benarkah mom?"

Tangan kanannya memompa pelan, mata sabit Mrs. Kim melihat dan mengukur tekanan darah Taehyung –yang ditunjukan oleh alat. Lalu, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang anak tercinta. "Tentu,"

Taehyung tersenyum semakin lebar.

" –Di dalam rumah tentunya."

Dan senyuman itu perlahan memudar.

.

.

Taehyung memakan serealnya sembari melihat ibunya yang mondar-mandir dengan handphone ditelinganya. Mrs. Kim sedang berbicara –mungkin berseteru dengan seseorang dibalik _android_ pintar itu, dan sepertinya seseorang itu sudah membuat ibunya gelisah.

Mrs. Kim menyadari tatapan anaknya, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini." Lalu membuang pandangan kearah post it yang menempel di kulkas.

Taehyung tertegun, matanya beralih kearah wajan yang memanas. Panggilan itu membuat ibunya tidak memperdulikan telur yang sedang dimasaknya, ini sepertinya masalah yang serius.

"Apa kau harus pergi? Maksudku, apa kau harus mengundurkan diri demi 'mendapat gaji besar' disana?" Mrs. Kim menahan teriakan keluar.

 _Telur itu sudah mengeluarkan asap._

"Kalau kau sayang dengan anakku, seharusnya kau tidak mengundurkan diri."

 _Telur itu sudah mengalami luka bakar stadium akhir._

Taehyung bergegas mematikan kompor sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Dia memandang sedih kearah wajan –telur itu tidak dapat dimakan.

"Anakku membutuhkanmu." Bahkan wanita itu tidak menyadari sang anak yang berdiri didekatnya. Mrs. Kim semakin lemas saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari handphone miliknya, lalu ia mematikan panggilan itu.

Mrs. Kim baru menyadari keberadaan anaknya, sorotan matanya sangat menyedihkan. Taehyung memeluk tubuh ibunya, berharap bisa menenangkan perasaan wanita itu.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri mom." Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendapati dirinya berbicara tidak jelas.

"Tidak bisa Taehyung-ah." Bagus, untung ibunya tidak menyadari itu.

"Bisa mom."

"Tidak bisa."

"Aku bisa mom." Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya kuat, rasanya dia ingin meninju sesuatu saat mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Tidak. Kau membutuhkan mom, dad, dokter, dan perawat Jung –yang sekarang tidak bekerja lagi disini."

Taehyung terkejut sekaligus bersimpatik mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu, atau lebih tepatnya dia girang. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya."Benarkah?" _Adios perawat Jung, haha._

"Iya sayang." Mrs. Kim menghirup nafas panjang, hidungnya mencium bau hangus. Dia menoleh kearah wajan, kearah telur yang sekarat itu.

"Astaga! Mom lupa." Mrs. Kim melepas pelukan dan bergegas membuang telur itu ketempat sampah. " _Thanks_ sudah meringankan beban mom."

"Aku tidak akan menunggu sampai rumah ini terlalap api mom. _And, your wellcome_."

Taehyung kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap. ' _Lahap_ ' dalam kamus Taehyung merupakan artian yang sangat luar biasa. Dia tidak menyangka saat mendengar berita pengunduran diri perawatnya itu bisa memunculkan kata ' _lahap_ ' di kamus sarapan paginya. Bisa membuat sereal sayuran yang sebelumnya berasa sampah, berubah secara ajaib menjadi enak.

Perawat Jung merupakan perawat yang dipekerjakan ibunya untuk merawat Taehyung sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, dan Taehyung tidak menyukainya. Perawat Jung sangat menyebalkan, dia tegas dan sangat mengekang kehidupannya. Semua peaturan kejam –menurut Taehyung harus dia taati demi mendapat persetujuan bermain _laptop_ darinya.

Bagi seorang remaja seperti Taehyung, ancaman keras dengan memakai laptop sangatlah menyiksanya –disaat hanya itulah kebebasan yang dia dapat dari orang tuannya.

Taehyung menderita berbagai penyakit. Diantara penyakit-penyakit lain yang bersarang ditubuhnya, penyakit _miocardium_ –peredangan jantung lah yang menjadi penyebab utama dirinya dipenjara. Keluarganya baru mengetahui penyakit itu saat dia berumur 15 tahun, lebih tepatnya saat dia sedang bermain di pertandingan basket perdananya.

Waktu itu Taehyung pingsan saat ingin mencetak _three_ _point_ untuk _team_ nya. Mata yang seharusnya fokus perlahan mulai kabur, lalu semuanya gelap.

Orang tua Taehyung sangat sedih saat mendengar kondisi jantung anaknya yang lemah. Virus itu sudah menggerogoti jantung anak mereka sedari kecil. Sayangnya mereka, temasuk Taehyung sendiri, baru mengetahui hal itu setelah virus sudah berkembang hampir sempurna di jantung Taehyung.

Sejak itu, Taehyung selalu mendapati dirinya mudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Melihat kondisi anak mereka yang terus menerus masuk keluar rumah sakit, kedua orang tua Taehyung pun mulai mengambil tindakan. Mereka mulai membatasi penggerakan sang anak. Dari melarangnya bermain basket dan melakukan segala bentuk penggerakan fisik.

Seminggu kemudian, orang tua Taehyung memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikan anaknya dirumah – _homeschooling_.

Dan selanjutnya, mereka melarang Taehyung untuk keluar dari rumah.

Namanya juga remaja, Taehyung pasti pernah menerapkan pikiran 'peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar' pada otaknya. Seperti motto itu, suatu hari Taehyung melarikan diri untuk memenuhi ajakan temannya bermain basket.

Mendapat ajakan itu tentu membuat Taehyung senang, dia sangat merindukan bermain basket bersama temannya.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, dia berjalan dengan santai. Dia melangkah keluar rumah dengan penuh suka cita, tidak lupa menghitung langkah demi langkah yang dia ambil. Hitungan ke 26 baru muncul dibenaknya, namun rasa sakit mendadak menyerang dirinya.

Taehyung terjatuh, rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk jantungnya berulang-ulang kali. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha meneriakan sesuatu yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Dan seiring jantungnya tecabik-cabik, Taehyung pun mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Dia terbangun dan mendapati tubuhnya tertacap banyak peralatan rumah sakit. Orang tuanya tersenyum lebar sembari memanggil nama Taehyung berulangkali. Terlihat air mata –dan mungkin ingus telah mengering diwajah keduanya. Taehyung menatap keduanya.

 _Bukankah aku hanya pingsan selama beberapa menit?_

Dokter mematahkan prasangkanya, dia sudah koma selama 2 minggu. Sang _sleeping beauty_ tidak percaya mendengarnya, dia merasa semua terasa baik-baik saja pada hari itu. Badannya bugar, sudah makan, minum obat, dan _hey_ , dia juga tidak belari!

Sorotan kesedihan bercampur kelegaan kedua orang tuanya menghantui otak Taehyung. Dia tidak menyangka, dalam keadaan baik sebaiknya seorang Kim Taehyung tetap dapat membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri untuk waktu yang lama.

Malam itu, disaat semua orang sudah mulai tertidur, Taehyung menangis meratapi keadaannya. Tangisan pertama sejak ia mengetahui penyakitnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah itu keadaannya semakin parah, sampai hari ini.

"Tenang." Mrs. Kim memecahkan cangkang telur dan memasak kembali. Taehyung memusatkan perhatian ke arah ibunya.

"Mom akan mendapat penggantinya." Lanjutnya dengan senyum.

Nafsu makan Taehyung turun seketika.

 _Sial._

 **tbc**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca ff pertamaku T_T**

 **ilysm, i love yoongi so much, canda kok hehehe**

 **RnR?**


	2. Park Jimin

chapter 2

.

.

 _Pukul sembilan lebih lima_ , pemuda itu sudah telat.

Aliran listrik kasat mata menyengat seluruh tubuhnya untuk segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk alarm yang seharusnya berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu. Lainkali dia akan mendengarkan ucapan temannya, mereka benar, setiap barang yang dia beli di toko paman Kang pasti akan berakhir menjadi sampah.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya pemuda itu keluar dengan pakaian yang rapih, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar, dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Jimin, kau bisa terjatuh." Pemuda itu tidak bergeming saat mendengar teguran sobatnya. Dia terlalu fokus memasang dasi di lehernya, berharap tutorial memakai dasi yang pernah diajarkan Yoongi –lima tahun yang lalu masih melekat pada otak cermelangnya.

"Jimin, makan makananmu." Pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming, dia masih kesulitan menyimpulkan ikatan dasi di lehernya.

 _Dasi sialan._

"Hey! Kau mendengarku tidak?!" Pemuda itu menoleh tidak suka ke arah sumber suara, setelah Hoseok melemparkan beberapa piring –untungnya plastik kearahnya.

 _Hoseok sialan._

Jimin mendekati Hoseok dengan kaos kaki yang masih setengah terpasang dikaki kirinya, mulutnya mengeluarkan ringisan akibat rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh kebrutalan dari –dia tidak sudi memanggilnya teman. "Aku datang."

Hoseok mencibir, "Cih, lambat." Jimin menggeram kesal, dia bersumpah ingin membunuh lelaki berwajah panjang itu sekarang.

"Apa bangs-"

"Menu hari ini roti bakar selai coklat." Hoseok meletakan makanan alternatif anak desa ke kota –selain ramen instan didepan sobatnya."Sebaiknya kau telan dulu sumpah serapahmu untuk hari ini."

Jimin menatap makanan didepannya tidak minat. Menatap roti bakar hangus khas Hoseok yang tertampang indah di depan manik hitam miliknya. Kulit hitam eksotis roti itu tidak cukup menggoda lambungnya.

Jimin tertawa, "Roti Hangus? Kau bercanda?" Lalu menghentikan tawanya, "Tidak, terima kasih sungguh." Ucapnya datar. Pikirannya menimbang-nimbang, sepertinya kelas masak Seokjin akan cukup membantu Hoseok membuat makanan yang 'sesungguhnya' nanti. Dia harus mendaftarkan Hoseok.

"Kau tidak mau memakannya?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jimin mendorong pelan piring berisikan roti malang itu, senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya. "Buat anjing tetangga saja Hyung."

"Sebelum itu, anjing didepanku ini harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu." Hoseok membalas dengan senyum tak kalah manis.

" _Sialan_ , tidak minat."

Hoseok memukul kepala Jimin dengan spatula ditangannya, "Setidaknya aku berbaik hati mema –Terserah lah!" Bentak Hoseok. Tangannya mengambil roti bakar itu dan membuangnya.

 _See_ , bahkan Hoseok juga tidak ingin memakan roti malang itu.

Jimin bangkit, berjalan mengambil mantel di sofa. "Belajar masak Hyung, Jangan mau kalah sama Seokjin Hyung." Badannya semakin menjauhi dapur yang sudah mulai terisi aura kebencian dari Hoseok.

Jimin memutar kenop pintu dan berseru, "Masak yang benar biar lancar jodoh, hyung." Suara tawa sepihak terdengar menggelegar di apartemen kecil itu.

Untung saja, sang pemilik suara sudah berada di luar pintu.

Dan Yah, untung saja, tubuhnya masih bersih dari pisau lemparan Hoseok.

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya didepan sebuah pintu besar. Matanya melirik kearah jam yang melingkar di tangan.

 _Pukul_ _sepuluh_ _kurang_ , syukurlah dia tidak telat.

Pandangannya dia edarkan mengitari halaman luas rumah besar ini. Jimin menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya, dia bertaruh, pemilik rumah ini pasti adalah sejenis orang kaya yang selalu dia lihat di drama kesukaan Seokjin.

Pemuda itu membayangkan betapa enaknya tinggal di rumah semegah puri –Jimin tidak berusaha melebih-lebihkan- seperti ini. Hingga tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya, itu mustahil. Tinggal di apartemen kecil sewa an bersama sobatnya –hoseok sudah merupakan hal yang patut di syukuri bagi orang desa yang merantau ke kota besar seperti Jimin. Seharusnya dia menyadari hal itu dari awal, itu cuma angan-angannya yang tidak akan tercapai.

Suara dering yang bising berbunyi dari jam tangannya. Jimin mengalihkan pikirannya, dia mematikan dering tersebut dan kembali melihat jam.

 _Pukul sepuluh tepat_ , waktu janjian.

Jimin merapihkan jas yang dipakainnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa se-gugup ini sebelumnya, pemuda itu termasuk orang yang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri diatas rata-rata. Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan mengetuk pintu besar itu berulang-ulang.

Ketukan terakhir berhenti, digantikan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Seorang wanita, wanita separuh baya namun cantik, berdiri di depan pemuda itu. Wanita itu sangat tinggi –ditambah dia memakai sepatu berhak dan itu yang membuat Jimin merasa terimidasi. Jimin sangat benci dengan keadaan dimana dia harus mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang lain. Mungkin dia masih mentolerir untuk sesama pria –dia mengakui tubuhnya yang cukup pendek untuk rata-rata tinggi pria dewasa. Dan mungkin dia hanya membenci lawan jenis yang melebihi kekurangan dirinya tersebut.

"Wawancara?" Tanya wanita itu, suaranya tegas layaknya seorang pemeran antagonis yang dia lihat -di pertunjukan drama Cinderella- kemarin.Pupil hitam Jimin membesar, semua hal dalam diri wanita itu sangat mengitimidasi.

"Iya." Wanita itu menaikan salah satu alisnya, sedikit terkejut. Jimin merutuki dirinya, seharusnya dia mengambil kelas tata krama Hoseok kemarin.

Kemudian Jimin mengulas senyum kepada wanita itu, "Iya Nyonya, saya ingin melakukan wawancara." Ralatnya dengan harapan bisa memperbaiki sikap maupun suasana, mungkin.

Mata wanita itu menyapu tubuh Jimin dari atas ke bawah. Jimin mengernyit samar merasa ditelanjangi. "Panggil saja Mrs. Kim." Wanita itu langsung membalikan badan dan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih setia di posisinya.

"Ah iya baik, Mrs. Kim."

Jimin melihat tubuh pemilik rumah yang semakin menjauh, dia bimbang untuk melangkahkan kakinya atau tidak. "Apa saya boleh masuk?" Seruan milik Jimin menggema di lorong panjang rumah itu. Pemuda itu kembali merutuki dirinya yang bersikap tidak sopan.

Tapi sepertinya sang pemilik rumah tidak menyadari seruan nyaring miliknya tadi, itu terlihat dari tubuh Mrs. Kim yang tetap –hampir lenyap dari pandangannya.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Jimin yang mempunyai jiwa nekat pun langsung masuk mengejar Mrs. Kim. Pemuda itu berusaha menyamakan langkahnya, hak tinggi wanita itu benar-benar memperlebar setiap langkah yang dia ambil.

Mrs. Kim memasuki ruangan besar berpintu kayu hitam. Ruangan besar itu tampak mirip seperti ruang keluarga dibandingkan ruang tamu untuk tamu seperti Jimin. Mrs. Kim mendudukan dirinya di sofa dekat perapian, matanya bergerak mengisyaratkan kepada pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikuti dirinya untuk duduk. Jimin menangkap isyarat itu, dan mulai mengambil posisi duduk di depan Wanita itu.

"Namamu pria muda?" Pertanyaan Mrs. Kim memecahkan keheningan.

Jimin tersenyum, "Nama saya, Park Ji Min." Tangannya mengambil sebuah map dari tas dipunggungnya, dan menyerahkannya kepada Mrs. Kim.

Sementara Mrs. Kim membolak-balik map berisi dokumen-dokumen, diam-diam Jimin melayangkan pandangan di ruangan itu. Semula dia pikir bagian rumah ini akan seperti museum, semua serba antik dan berkelas. Tapi ternyata rumah ini lebih mirip rumah-rumah pada umum nya, bernuasa coklat dan hangat. Ada lukisan-lukisan yang dia yakini berharga seratus kali uang kiriman yang ibu kirimkan setiap bulan dari Busan. Sementara wanita itu memeriksa lembar-lembar tersebut, Jimin bergerak-gerak gelisah dikursinya.

"Berapa usia anda?" Jimin berbalik menghadap Mrs. Kim.

"Dua puluh dua."

Mrs. Kim mengangguk pelan, "Anda terlalu muda untuk seorang sarjana psikologi, Mr. Park." Raut wajahnya tergolong sangat datar untuk bisa ditebak, Jimin tidak bisa menebak-nebak apakah wanita itu tertarik dengan dirinya atau tidak.

"Kata mom dan dad, aku ini jenius sejak lahir." Terang Jimin, suaranya penuh dengan rasa percaya diri khas miliknya. Tetapi wajah Mrs. Kim tetap tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Hanya anggukan singkat yang didapatnya, "Tingkat kepercayaan dirimu cukup tinggi." dan Mrs. Kim menutup map ditangannya. Rasa percaya diri itu menguap cepat dan Jimin pun kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya, tingkahnya cukup berani sekaligus bodoh untuk sepantaran orang melamar kerja seperti dirinya. Dia menunduk, sepertinya dia tidak akan berhasil.

Mulutnya mengguman mengerti, "Baiklah Mrs. Kim." Pemuda itu sudah mulai bersiap untuk berdiri meninggalkan ruangan, sebelum Mrs. Kim kembali berkata, "Hobby?" Jimin melebarkan matanya. Wawancara ini belum berakhir?

"Ah, saya mempunyai banyak hobby." Jimin kembali duduk, dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, "Sekarang saya sedang menggemari kegiatan memancing." Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Mrs. Kim mengerutkan dahinya, "Memancing ikan? Di danau?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan." Dia berpikir keras, bukankah di seoul tidak memiliki danau?

"Bukan?" Wanita itu masih mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, tapi di game." Kerutan itu memudar, "Game komputer." menghilang sempurna dari dahi mulus wanita itu.

"Yeah, begitulah." Jimin tersenyum mengiyakan ucapannya. Selanjutnya, pemuda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri, benar kata Hoseok, itu adalah hobby bodoh untuk orang bodoh.

"Anda menyukai olahraga?" Tanya Mrs. Kim, tatapannya makin mengitimidasi. Jimin bergidik ketakutan.

Pemuda itu berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "I-iya aku, aku menyukai olah-olahraga." Tatapan mrs. Kim berhasil memakan habis semua suaranya.

"Olahraga dalam game komputer, bukan?" Nadanya meremehkan dan cukup menohok Jimin. Bermain game komputer tidaklah begitu buruk, bukan?

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dilapangan lebih tepatnya." Jimin memikirkan jawabannya kembali, mungkin dengan sedikit berbohong dia akan menaikan kualitasnya dimata wanita berpupil menyeramkan itu.

Sorot tatapan Mrs. Kim juga menjelaskan hal itu.

"Satu lagi. Anda menyukai alam terbuka?" Mrs. Kim memicingkan matanya. Hah, pertanyaan yang gampang.

"Iya." Jimin mengeluarkan senyum lebar layak dirinya seorang petualang sejati, "Aku lebih menyukai tempat tidurku-" Gerakan mulut Jimin terhenti. Bagus, kebohongannya hanya dapat bertahan selama 10 detik, dia benar-benar panutan anak suci dari semua perbuatan buruk –jika kegiatan umpat mengumpatnya ditendang dari daftar itu.

Wanita itu menaikan kedua alisnya, meminta keterangan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi, aku berbohong." Jimin menyerah, "Menurutku bermain game komputer lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan terkena panas matahari. Karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai alam terbuka, bukannya aku tidak suka, aku suka tapi tidak suka." Jimin melirik takut, Mrs. Kim ingin lebih. Mulutnya mulai terbelit.

" Aku lebih suka berada didepan layar komputerku, atau tidak, aku lebih suka melakukan segala sesuatu didalam ruangan. Bukannya aku seorang pemalas, sumpah –aku rajin tapi aku memang tidak pernah berniat keluar dari ruangan." Dia menghentikan mulutnya sebelum mulai meracau tidak jelas. Dia masih memiliki rasa malu di depan calon atasannya ini.

Kedengarannya payah bagi Jimin. Orang macam apa yang datang untuk wawancara perkerjaan dengan jawaban seada ala kadar sepertinya tadi. Dari ekspresi wajah Mrs. Kim, sepertinya dia juga berpikiran begitu.

Jimin hanya pasrah, dia sudah siap menghadapi hal terburuk selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, kuharap anda termasuk orang yang menyenangkan," Mrs. Kim berdiri, dia mengakui kepayahan pemuda itu. "Kau bisa mulai sekarang."

Jimin melebarkan matanya, "Apa? Apa aku diterima?" tiba-tiba wajah Hoseok menangis berenang-renang di otaknya. Membayangkan pulang ke apartement milik mereka dengan wajah bahagia mendapatkan pekerjaan bernilai beratus-ratus ribu won rasanya menakjubkan. Sudah tentu Hoseok yang usianya berpaut satu tahun lebih tua darinya akan merasa terluka mendengar hal ini, mendengar dia dikalahkan oleh bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu arti kebersihan itu apa. Sebaiknya Jimin membantu Hoseok mencari pekerjaan nanti.

Mrs. Kim mulai berjalan dari tempatnya. "Jam-jam kerjanya cukup lama –jam tujuh pagi sampai jam lima sore, kadang bisa lebih lama. Ada istirahat, jika dokter pribadinya datang untuk memeriksanya." Dan akhirnya keluar dari pintu. Pergerakan Mrs. Kim yang tidak terduga, membuat Jimin kembali mengejarnya.

"Anda akan menjadi perawat pribadi anakku." Mrs. Kim memberikan Jimin sebuah map untuk dirinya, sebuah map besar dengan tulisan bertuliskan 'data pribadi' didepannya. "Dia memiliki penyakit yang cukup umum, tapi beberapa tahun terakhir penyakitnya kurang bisa meyakinkan -untuk hitungan penyakit yang _umum_."

"Anda harus menjaga dan mengurusi dia. Dia anak yang agak-" Mrs. Kim berbalik menghadap Jimin, "-susah diatur."

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Tenang, aku mempunyai sepupu nakal berumur tujuh tahun. Jadi aku juga yakin bisa mengatasi anak Mrs. Kim." Keringat dingin keluar saat Jimin mengingat, Chim, sepupunya. Anak itu memiliki tubuh kecil dan otak dewasa yang sempurna di badannya, semakin banyak kenakalan dan kejahilan yang dilakukan anak itu, Jimin semakin yakin bahwa masa depan anak itu akan dipastikan berkutat didunia kriminal dan tetek bengeknya –Jimin mendapat jeweran dari bibinya saat dia mengutarakan pendapatnya itu. Dia berdoa agar anak sang majikan tidak lebih buruk dibandingkan sepupunya.

"Benarkah?" Sekarang mereka telah berdiri di depan pintu lain di dalam rumah ini, Mrs. Kim membuka pintu.

Jimin mengangguk setengah pasti setengah enggan. "Tentu saja, aku sangat berpengalaman. Aku ahli dalam segala macam hal yang berurusan dengan kata 'mengasuh'. Aku bisa menyuapi makanan, mengajak bermain, dan memandikan-" Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan dua orang lelaki dewasa yang menatap pintu terbuka dari ruangan, "-bayi." Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar, melenceng dari ekspetasinya, disana tidak ada satu orang pun anak-anak.

Jimin mencari keberadaan anak kecil yang mungkin sedang bermain _hide and seek_ , atau luput dari matanya -lagi. "Yang disebelah dokter itu, anakku." Penjelasan Mrs. Kim memberikan jawaban untuk Jimin.

Pandangan Jimin tertuju kearah pemuda disamping pria yang _err_ -cukup tampan menjadi dokter itu. "Kukira akan ada anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun yang meninjuku..." Cicit Jimin, sekali lagi ditegaskan, ini benar-benar melenceng dari ekspetasinya.

"Aku bisa meninjumu, kalau kau bersedia." Pemuda disamping dokter itu menyeringai ke arah Jimin. Jimin bersumpah, seringaian pemuda itu berkali-kali lipat menyeramkan dibandingkan seringaian sepupunya ketika otaknya berkerja sempurna menyusun rencana-rencana licik.

Seringaian itu menyadarkan sang pemuda. Ini sama saja seperti Jimin yang sukarela masuk kedalam mulut buaya.

Seringaian pemuda (merangkup atasannya) itu bertambah lebar, "Bagaimana dengan ciuman, hm?" Tanpa sadar Jimin memundurkan langkahnya.

"Bisa jaga ucapan didepan perawat barumu?" Tegur Mrs. Kim dan mendapatkan reaksi kaget yang terlihat sangat dibuat-buat dari sang anak.

"Wow, aku terkejut." Jimin mengiyakan ucapan pemuda itu, dia juga cukup terkejut mendapati dirinya yang harus mengurus pemuda berbadan dewasa dengan mental sepupunya itu. Pemuda itu beralih menatap Jimin, "Kau kuat minum alkohol?"

"Taehyung, kau mendengar mom?" Mrs. Kim menatap anaknya tajam, sebagai ganti Jimin yang ingin juga menatap tajam sang majikan barunya.

Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidahnya, Dia menunjukan daun telinganya dan berkata. "Aku masih punya telinga, belum tuli." Siulan kecil terdengar dari belah bibir tipis itu, "Aku hanya bercanda."

Mrs. Kim menghela nafas, "Okay Mr. Park, ini anakku, Kim Taehyung." Jimin menampilkan senyum sekadar untuk sopan santun, pemuda itu tak mengacuhkannya.

"Dan Taehyung, ini perawat barumu, Park Jimin." Pemuda itu tak mengacuhkannya, Jimin tetap menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Semoga kalian bisa cepat akrab. Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Mrs. Kim pergi. Mereka semua diam sambil mendengarkan bunyi langkah-langkah kakiknya yang menghilang di ujung koridor, menjauhi ruangan ini.

Jimin memecahkan keheningan, dia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum riang kepada Taehyung. Reaksi biasa seperti dia menghadapi sepupu dan keponakan kecilnya saat natal tiba. "Hai Taehyung-ah, namaku-"

"Aku sudah tahu." Taehyung memotongnya cepat.

"-ah baiklah." Jimin mengakui, itu adalah sebuah kalimat bodoh untuk memulai percakapan.

"Dan jangan bertingkah seperti itu lagi. Aku yakin mom membayarmu bukan untuk menjadi seorang _babysister_ seorang lelaki dewasa sepertiku." Jimin langsung mengatupkan mulutnya, mentalnya terluka mendengar ucapan kejam majikannya itu. Berbeda dengan Jimin, dokter disebelah pemuda itu malah tertawa mendengar ucapan pasiennya.

"Hey Taehyung, sepertinya kau harus menjaga ucapan didepan perawat barumu." Dokter itu memasukan peralatan kedalam tas besarnya, "Mr. Park terlihat ketakutan." Dokter itu menoleh kearah Jimin, dan kembali tertawa.

"Perawat baru? Kau bercanda?" Mata Taehyung menyelusuri seluruh ruangan, "Aku hanya melihat kau dan diriku, dokter Kim." _Sialan_.

Tawa sang dokter tidak terbendung lagi. Jimin menggeram, bisa-bisanya Taehyung mempermalukan dirinya dipertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kalau begitu dia malaikat yang kasat mata." Jimin tersipu mendengar kata 'malaikat' yang terlontar dari sang dokter, perasaannya sedikit membaik.

Perasaan itu hanya bertahan sementara sebelum, "Dia hantu." Celetukan Taehyung membuat Jimin menggertakan giginya keras-keras.

 _Kalau begitu kau iblis!_

"Cukup Taehyung, kau tidak mendengar suara gertakan gigi Mr. Park? Hahaha." Mendengar ucapan sang dokter membuat Jimin menghentikan gertakannya. Ini sebuah ujian.

"Saya duluan." Dokter berjalan mendekati Jimin –sebenarnya dia berjalan kearah pintu dibelakang Jimin, kalau saja Jimin tidak ke geer an-, dia menepuk pundaknya. "Semangat Mr. Park." Dan keluar dari ruangan.

Tinggal mereka –Jimin dan Taehyung yang terdiam menepati ruangan serba biru ini, Jimin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia juga gugup saat mendapati pemuda didepannya terus menatap dirinya lekat, kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan mereka masih nyaman di tengah-tengah kesunyian. Taehyung masih menatap Jimin lekat, dan Jimin masih menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Imajinasi Jimin mulai berkeliaran.

"Hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu, aku tidak tertarik padamu." Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan Taehyung heran. Sebenarnya pikiran Jimin berisikan -apakah alasan Taehyung menatapnya karena mukanya yang mungkin terlihat kumel, atau apalah. Bukannya dia memikirkan hal yang barusan diucapkan oleh _Tuan sok tau_ itu.

"Kau sok tau, Kim Taehyung."

"Jangan berbohong, Perawat baruku."

Jimin mendelik. Bohong? Bohong dari mananya? Yang tahu pikirannya juga cuma dia sendiri! "Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau berbohong."

Sepertinya Taehyung benar-benar tuli, "Tidak Bohong."

"Bohong."

Dia memang tuli, "Tidak."

"B-O-H-O-N-G." Taehyung mengeja penuh ejekan.

Jimin menarik nafas panjang "A-K-U-T-I-D-A-K-B-E-R-B-O-H-O-N-G." Dan mengeluarkan nafas.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kim sialan Taehyung. Aku tidak memikirkan kau, aku tertarik denganmu, aku hanya peduli terhadap diriku. Dan dengar yang punya pikiran itu aku, apa hakmu menebak pikiranku tuan?" Jimin merasa antara puas dan takut. Puas karena mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Takut karena dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Taekhyung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tidak terartikan, Jimin mengutuk mulutnya. Dia akan kembali menjadi pengangguran. Jimin membuka mulutnya kembali, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya terbawa suasana." Dia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, lebih tepatnya agak bersujud. Jimin harus mengesampingkan harga diri demi tidak membuatnya dipecat dari pekerjaan yang baru super-singkat ini.

Dia tidak mau mendengar tawa mengejek hoseok nanti.

Taehyung membuka mulutnya, Jimin sudah menyiapkan mental. "Hah?" Ya, Jimin sudah siap.

"Kau bicara apa?"

Dang! Jimin berani bertaruh Taehyung memiliki masalah pada pendengaran.

"Heh, bodoh." Desis Jimin berani, dia yakin Taehyung tidak akan mendengar umpatannya."Kau mengumpat kepadaku?!" Dugaan Jimin meleset.

Jimin melambaikan kedua tangannya, "Bukan, bukan. Maksudku 'Heh, tampan' ya itu." _Amit-amit._

Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya, "Oh ya? Terima kasih." Jimin menyesal, menyesal, menyesal. "Tapi kau juga," Sekarang giliran Jimin yang mengerjabkan matanya. Kau? Maksudnya Jimin? Taehyung mengakui dia tampan?

"Kau..." Jimin menangkap maksudnya, Taehyung ingin mengakui hal lain.

Imajinasi liar Jimin mulai berkeliaran kembali. "Kau..." Ulang Taehyung mengundang rasa penasarannya. _Kau tampan? Kau ganteng? Kau menarik? Kau sexy? Uh?_

"Kau..." Jimin semakin menjelaskan pendengarannya, barangkali ada satu dua kata yang dapat membuatnya senang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

"Kau... Cie yang penasaran hahaha." Tawa Taehyung meledak.

"Bedebah!" Umpatan kembali mengalir dari bibir tebalnya, Jimin ingin memakan majikannya hidup-hidup. Dia sudah kenyang mendengar segala lolucon dan omong kosong pemuda didepannya itu. Dibilang dia terlalu terbawa suasana? Tidak peduli! Jimin tidak peduli. Dia disini untuk bekerja bukan untuk menjadi korban _bully_ an majikannya.

Taehyung makin tertawa menjadi-jadi , "Sumpah lucu."

"Sumpah tidak lucu." Jimin menahan hasratnya untuk membunuh.

Taehyung tetap tertawa tidak memperdulikan ketidak sukaan yang tercetak jelas di wajah perawat pribadinya. Sampai tawa itu menghilang dan tergantikan dengan suara erangan keras yang keluar dari mulutnya. Taehyung memegang dadanya kuat-kuat, dan tubuhnya berguncang dengan hebatnya. Jimin menatap Taehyung jengah, lolucon macam apa yang sekarang dibuatkan khusus untuknya lagi, huh?

"Tolong, sakit, tolong!" Suara rintihan menyakitkan terdengar dikedua rungu Jimin, Taehyung berguncang dengan liar. Sepertinya ini bukan salah satu lolucon miliknya.

Jimin mendekati Taehyung yang bermandikan Keringat, dia bingung harus melakukan apa. "Apa, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ekspresi kesakitan yang ditunjukan Taehyung membuat Jimin merasa semakin bersalah, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jimin menghapus bulir-bulir keringat dari wajah Taehyung, "Ayolah apa yang harus kulakukan?" Dia ketakutan, Taehyung terus menerus mengerang. Jimin mengumpat, dia belum menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kehilangan sang majikan di hari pertamanya bekerja –jangan sampai ya tuhan.

Pikiran Jimin kosong sampai dia merasakan ada yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Itu tangan Taehyung. "Panggil dok-dokter, argh!" Taehyung melepas pegangannya.

Sekali guncangan hebat pada tubuhnya, saat itu pula tubuhnya langsung berhenti bergerak.

Jimin panik,

dia langsung keluar, berlari mencari pertolongan.

 **tbc**

 **RnR?**

 **Spesial thanks buat yg dukung ff debut aku TT dukungan kalian bikin aku semangat loh makasih. maaf agak lama updatenya, soalnya file ini sempat kehapus, jadi maaf juga kalo setengahnya berisi cerita abal2 buatan mendadak lol. ini vmin kok taehyung sama jimin, tapi kayaknya ditengah tengah bakal ada penambahan tokoh**


	3. Pasrah

**Everything? Everything**

vmin fanfiction

chapter 3

.

.

Jimin menatap ragu rumah besar didepannya. Tangannya menggenggam rangkaian bunga –yang tak lagi terangkai indah dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat buku-buku jari tangannya memutih dan meninggalkan tanda bekas tertancap pada telapak putihnya. Pemuda itu meyakinkan perasaan enggan yang memang ada pada dirinya, dan sepertinya dia juga merasakan bahwa rumah itu juga mengeluarkan aura enggan –penolakan atas kehadiran dirinya.

Sebenarnya Jimin ingin pulang, dia ingin menikmati waktu menganggur yang ada dengan sebaik-baiknya. Maunya dia berbalik, tetapi sayangnya sang hati tidak memberinya izin untuk bergerak. Berulang-ulang, seperti kaset rusak –atau memang hati dan pikirannya sedang tidak sinkron, menyuruhnya untuk melangkahkan kaki kedalam, sekadar melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam rumah besar tersebut.

Ya, itu memang tujuan awal Jimin sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Dia harus masuk, dia harus mengetahui keadaan majikannya.

Kemarin –mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kepalanya cukup terasa pening- dia hampir kehilangan pekerjaannya, atau dikata, dia sudah kehilangan pekerjaannya. Sang majikan, sebut aja Kim (still fucking) Taehyung, mengalami serangan hebat pada jantungnya.

Jimin mengakui dirinya bodoh dalam hal menjadi perawat seorang Kim Taehyung. Di saat genting seperti kemarin, dia hanya bisa bergerak tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Bahkan pikiran bodohnya masih sempat menyuarakan kejengahan atas 'yang dia kira sebuah lolucon'.

Pemuda itu tertawa dalam hati, kedua orang tuanya berbohong, dia tidak genius.

Untunglah dokter pribadi majikannya belum berjalan jauh dari kamar. Jimin dapat bernapas lega, bersyukur majikannya masih diberi umur yang panjang. Sang dokter melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan menamcapkan –yang Jimin kira sebuah suntikan pada dada kiri taehyung. Jimin masih merinding saat mengingat adegan tersebut, sempat berpikir dokter muda itu ingin membunuh majikannya alih-alih menyelamatkannya.

Mrs. Kim menangis. Jimin melihat Mrs. Kim yang anggun itu menangis memanggil nama anaknnya. Semua tergambar jelas di mata pemuda itu, dia melihat raut wanita anggun itu meraung takut akan kehilangan anaknya, tanpa memperdulikan image yang dia bangun didepan dirinya.

Semua berjalan cepat, hingga Jimin baru menyadari ketidak adaan tubuh berbaring di hadapannya. Ambulan telah pergi membawa tubuh Taehyung.

Seorang pria separuh baya menghampiri dan menepuk punggung kaku pemuda bersurai emas itu. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum mengeluarkan kalimat ' _pulanglah_ ' dari mulut besarnya. Jimin langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah besar itu, dirinya masih _shock_ sekadar untuk berpikir ulang dan menolak permintaan pria separuh baya tersebut. Sesampainya di apartemen Jimin mulai merutuki nasib sialnya, mengingat kejadian yang baru terjadi membuat dirinya yakin kalau dia, mari lebih dipertegaskan, sudah kehilangan pekerjaan barunya.

Tangan kanannya sudah menggantung diudara, masih ragu untuk menekan bel rumah majik- ralat, mantan majikan maksudnya.

Seperti tujuan dan rencana yang dipikirkan sebelumnya, Jimin tidak akan mengemis meminta kesempatan kedua. Dia hanya masuk, mengetahui keadaan Taehyung, lalu pulang.

"Mr. Park?" Jimin mengerjabkan matanya, mengembalikan kesadarannya saat melihat tubuh menjulang Mrs. Kim berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tidak tahu apa, mengapa, sejak kapan wanita itu sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi khas miliknya. Nyali Jimin menciut, dia harus cepat-cepat memberikan bunga, menanyakan kabar Taehyung, lalu pulang. Persis dengan rencana awal.

Mulut wanita itu bergerak, "Mr. Park, saya mencarimu." Jimin mendengar suara dari mulutnya, mungkin itu suara imajinernya.

Jimin mengulurkan buket bunga ke arah Mrs. Kim, "Aku minta maaf." Matanya menutup, bagus, sekarang tinggal menanyakan keadaan Taehyung dan pu-

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Mrs. Kim menaikan kedua alisnya, "Ayo bekerja, kau harus mengurusi anakku." Ia mengambil buket bunga dari tangan Jimin lalu meninggalkan pemuda yang mematung didepan pintu itu.

Jimin mengerjabkan matanya kembali, apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Pemuda itu masuk, menutup pintu, dan mengejar Mrs. Kim yang sudah jauh didepan. Hey, dia harus memastikan pendengarannya.

Mrs. Kim melangkah cepat dikoridor, melewati pintu-pintu besar tanpa menoleh, sepatu hak tingginya berbunyi di lantai marmer. Sepertinya dia berharap Jimin menyamai langkahnya.

Berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki seperti hararapannya, Jimin mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Nyonya tidak memecatku?"

"Untuk apa?" Mrs. Kim melontarkan pertanyaan Jimin dengan pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya tidak dapat membendungi senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

 _Tidak usah dibahas_ , pikirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hm, bagaimana dengan tuan Kim?"

"Dia sedang istirahat." Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumannya, syukurlah, berati dia tidak perlu menghadiri acara pemakaman majikannya.

"Syukurlah Mrs. Kim."

Mereka berdua memasuki ruang keluarga, dan duduk dengan posisi sama saat Jimin melakukan wawancara diruangan ini.

"Saya ingin memberitahumu beberapa hal." Mrs. Kim menekuk kedua tangannya didada. "Lebih baik kau mencatatnya."

Jimin mengiyakan perintah Mrs. Kim. Tangannya mengambil buku catatan dan pulpen dari tas punggungnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak siap untuk mencatat.

"Pertama, berikan Taehyung pil pereda rasa sakit setelah makan siang, satu kali sehari." Jimin mulain mencatat, "Pil tidur diberikan jika dia tidak tidur melebihi jam 11 malam. Jauhkan pil penambah energi dan pil tidur dari Taehyung, dia bisa melakukan hal berbahaya dengan pil tersebut. Untuk obat lain sudah saya serahkan kepada dokter Kim."

"Kedua, jangan buat anak saya merasa senang atau sedih secara berlebihan. Kau sudah melihat akibatnya bukan." Jimin berhenti mencatat, "Jika dia seperti itu lagi, panggil dokter Kim dengan memencet tombol merah dikamarnya, atau tidak kau bisa menyuntikan suntikan adrenalin ke jantung anakku. Saya harap kau tidak salah menyuntikan" Dia meneguk ludahnya kasar, lalu mengangguk kepalanya pelan.

"Hanya itu untuk sekarang. Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Mrs. Kim, matanya menyapu badan Jimin. Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi, tapi Jimin yakin, majikannya sedang memuji penampilannya dalam hati. Kemeja putih dengan celana jeans, memang tak pernah mengecewakan.

"Tidak."

Senyum sangat samat melintas di wajahnya, "Bagus."

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu didepannya pelan, berusaha melihat dalam ruangan dari celah sempit itu. Seperti kemarin –sama persis- pemuda yang kemarin hampir merenggang nyawa itu, sedang bercanda gurau dengan dokter pribadi disampingnya.

Jimin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau tahu asal-usul orang buta?" Dokter Kim membalas pertanyaan Taehyung dengan deheman, "Katanya sih, kalau kita mengintip sesuatu secara sembarangan bisa membuat kita buta loh."

Jimin menyudahi aksinya, dia sadar bahwa pemuda itu pasti sedang membicarakan dirinya. Dia membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar dan melangkah masuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan suara. "Jangan mengumbar hoax Taehyung-ssi."

"Akhirnya si buta hijau masuk." Celetuk Taehyung tidak menggubris ketidaksukaan yang terlihat jelas pada perawat barunya. Jimin merotasikan bola matanya, "Bajuku berwarna biru, bukan hijau." Pemuda itu menginterupsi.

Taehyung menggerakan kepalanya seiring kedua matanya mengintai tubuh mungil perawatnya keatas dan kebawah. Mencari-cari kesalahan pada diri Jimin yang hanya membuatkan hasil tanda demi tanda kesempurnaan pada diriny – _Fuck,_ apa yang Taehyung pikirkan?

Dagunya terangkat, "Kaos kakimu hijau, celanamu kuning, sepatumu merah –hey kau ini perawatku atau badut?" Beragam reaksi tercipta dari sebuah rangkaian kalimat konyol yang dilontarkan olehTaehyung. Mulai dari Jimin yang merengut kesal, Dokter Kim yang tertawa keras, sampai dirinya sendiri yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pemilik senyum kotak itu menganggap ucapan bodohnya itu tidak selamanya bodoh. Dengan kata lain, itu cukup mengasyikan.

"Bodoh," Tapi tentu saja, bagi Jimin kalimat itu tetap, "Bodoh. Aku tidak memakai warna itu tuan!" Tubuhnya sudah berancang-ancang menerkam majikannya dengan ganas. Pertama-tama dia akan memukul Taehyung sampai wajah menyebalkan itu hancur, lalu menusuk liar perutnya berulang-ulang –mungkin jantungnya juga. Dengan penutup, memotong seluruh bagian tubuh miliknya membentuk irisan sashimi yang menggiurkan untuk dimakan.

 _haHAHAHA_.

Mungkin Jimin harus mengurangi tontonan serial pembunuhan yang ditayangkan setiap malam jumat. Adegan dalam serial itu hampir saja mengambil bawah sadar tubuhnya untuk melakukan hal keji –seperti yang ditayangkan didalam serial tersebut. Untung pemuda bersurai emas itu masih berpikiran jernih dalam berurusan uang dan Hoseok.

Uang. Jimin membutuhkannya. Semua orang pasti membutuhkannya, sampai mereka rela untuk menjadi budak dibawah kungkungan orang lain demi segenggam nominal, ugh, Jimin sedang merasakan hal itu sekarang, dia dipermainkan.

Kemudian Hoseok. Hoseok, lelaki petakilan bermuka longjong bergigi tonggos bersuara mesin kereta api (itu yang dibayangkan Jimin), menertawakan nya dengan keras sembari mengulang-ulang berita yang disampaikan Jimin sepulangnya kemarin. _Dipecat karena hampir membunuh_ , Hoseok mengulang kalimat itu lagi dengan bangga. Dari awal dugaan Jimin memang benar, Hoseok memang benar menyebalkan. Dan seharusnya dari awal dia tidak pernah berpikiran akan membantu Hoseok mencari pekerjaan untuknya, disaat dirinya sendiri akan – _hampir_ \- kehilangan pekerjaan pada akhirnya.

Jimin tersenyum satu garis, majikannya tidak menaruh perhatian pada dirinya (read: dikacangi), dan perlahan mulutnya terasa kaku karena senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan, Tuan?" Dokter Kim mengernyit melihat senyuman dan suara menyeramkan milik Jimin. Terasa malu melakukan hal ini di depan dokter yang cukup err-tampan sih _iya_. Tapi merasa ingin menginjak pemuda bersurai coklat yang dengan tanpa dosanya malah tertawa menonton televisi seperti dia tidak melakukan hal buruk sebelumnya sih juga _iya_.

Taehyung tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari serial _komedi_ didepannya.

"Iya."

"Apa tuan?"

"Kau. Keluar. Sekarang." Mendengar itu, Jimin sudah berhasil melepaskan sendal kanan miliknya sebelum Dokter Kim menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, memohon agar pasiennya selamat dari lemparan maut yang akan dilayangkan Jimin tepat kepadanya.

Jimin merasa pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya dia laksanakan hanya seputar dia datang kerumah ini, menerima cemohan dari Taehyung, dan keluar dari rumah ini dengan beragam aksi yang sengaja, atau tanpa sengaja Taehyung lakukan. Pekerjaannya hanya sedikit, dia menyukainya, tetapi tidak dengan _urutan yang kedua_.

Dokter Kim menghampiri Jimin, menepuk pundak sempit milik pemuda itu pelan untuk menyuruhnya mengikuti Dokter Kim sekarang. Jimin yang sempat ingin ikut menerkam Dokter Kim yang mengganggu emosinya, perlahan mengangguk mengiyakan perintah. _Untung_ _tampan_ , pikirnya.

"Baiklah aku keluar." Jimin hanya menepuk tangannya singkat saat sudah menyadari hal aneh yang sedang dilakukannya, anggap saja tidak ada yang lihat. "eh-semoga cepat sembuh tuan Kim. _Adios_!"

Mereka bergegas keluar dengan pertunjukan membanting pintu –tidak terlalu keras yang dilakukan Jimin.

Taehyung mendesis.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sembuh."

.

.

"Namaku Kim Namjoon." Dokter itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Jimin membuka mulutnya –samar merasa kaget, menatap uluran tangan dokter yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya ragu. "Eh- aku Park Jimin, salam kenal Dokter Kim, hehehe." Pada akhirnya dia membalas menjabat tangan dokter tampan itu dengan merutuki kekehan sialannya.

Namjoon ikut terkekeh kecil, merasa gemas dengan tingkah gugup pemuda disampingnya."Panggil saja aku Hyung," Jimin membuka mulutnya kembali saat mendengar permintaan Namjoon. " Umurku baru memasuki 26 tahun. Apa aku terlihat sangat tua?"

Jimin langsung menggeleng dengan kuat saat mendengarnya, Namjoon kembali terkekeh.

"Jangan bohong Jimin. Aku melihat raut terkejut mu saat aku memberitahu umur asliku." Jimin mengiyakan dalam hati, benar dugaan Namjoon, dia terkejut. Dan terima kasih untuk ekspresi wajahnya yang blak-blakan menunjukan hal tersebut.

"Ah iya, aku terkejut karena hyung cukup sangat muda untuk dokter ahli seperti hyung. Awalnya kupikir hyung seorang dokter kepala empat yang awet muda."

Sekarang giliran Namjoon yang merasa gugup. Mendapat pujian tulus tentang profesi dari seseorang merupakan hal yang dia sukai untuk didengar.

Senyumnya terulas, "Terima kasih Jimin."

Sang pemilik nama ikut tersenyum merespon ucapan terima kasih Namjoon.

"Ah Jimin," Namjoon kembali mengeluarkan suara yang mengalihkan atensi Jimin kepadanya. Pemuda itu menoleh kembali dan mengernyitkan dahinya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Namjoon selanjutnya.

Namjoon melanjutkan, "Abaikan ucapan buruk Taehyung untukmu." Ah, Jimin tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan ini.

"Sudah dipastikan Hyung." Responku membuat dokter muda itu tertawa kecil. Selain banyak bicara, dokter ini juga mudah sekali tertawa.

"Kau belum banyak pengalaman dengan orang semacam Taehyung, kata Mrs. Kim?"

"Belum."

"Oke, aku akan menjelaskan secara sederhana saja. Kau pasti diberi map oleh Mrs. Kim kan? Map itu berisi hal-hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentang rutinitas Taehyung, dan semua nomor daruratnya. Kusarankan kau membacanya, kalau sedang ada waktu luang. Dan kurasa kau tidak akan punya waktu luang hahaha." Jimin tersenyum kaku mendengar candaan garing milik Namjoon.

Namjoon mengambil senuah kunci dari jas putihnya dan membuka lemari terkunci yang penuh berisi kotak dan botol-botol obat berukuran kecil dari plastik dan kaca. "urusan ini sebagian besar tanggung jawabku, tapi kau juga perlu tahu dimana tempatnya, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau keadaan darurat. Mrs. Kim sudah menyuruhmu bukan?"

Sementara Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, Namjoon merogoh sakunya kembali dan menyerahkan kunci lain kepadanya. "Ini kunci cadangannya," katanya. "jangan diberikan pada siapapun termasuk Taehyung, oke? Kau pasti tidak mau melihatnya seperti kemarin."

"Baiklah." _Sebenarnya untuk sekarang aku rela melihat Taehyung seperti kemarin,_ Jimin menggelengkan kepala samar, itu pikiran bodoh sekaligus keren. "Hyung mengatur semuanya. Lalu untuk apa aku disini?"

Namjoon memandangi lantai dulu sebelum menatapnya.

"Untuk mencoba membuatnya gembira? Dia agak kesepian. Bisa dipahami, mengingat kondisinya. Tapi kau mesti cukup tahan banting, dan aku yakin kau cukup tahan banting."

Oke, Jimin merasa Namjoon harus menghentikan candaan garing miliknya sekarang.

Namjoon menepuk pundak Jimin, "Sebenarnya dia baik kok," dia ragu sejenak. " Sebagai dokter, aku menyukainya."

Dia mengatakannya seolah-olah hanya dia yang merasa demikian.

Namjoon mengenakan jaketnya ketika kami mulai mendekati pintu utama. "Ada yang mau di tanyakan?"

"Tidak Hyung."

Dokter muda itu mengangguk, "Selamat bersenang-senang Jimin." Dia mengedipkan mata, lalu pergi.

Jimin kembali ke kamar majikannya. Taehyung tidak merubah posisinya; tetap mengabaikan Jimin, menatap lurus ke depan, sambil sesekali tertawa melihat TV.

Pemuda itu berdiri disamping Taehyung, kedua tangannya dimasukan ke saku, tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa. Majikannya tertawa keras lagi, seolah-olah dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin, atau memang iya.

"Kau sedang menonton apa?" Akhirnya Jimin bersuara, setelah kecanggungan itu jadi tak tertahankan.

"TV." Taehyung tetap tidak menoleh, sekadar memberi sopan santun.

Jimin mengumpat dalam hati, "Ah... lebih tepatnya kau menonton film?"

"Ya."

"Kau menonton film apa Tae?"

"Liat sendiri."

"Wahh, pasti film nya sangat lucu dan menghibur."

"Iyalah."

Jimin membisikan umpatan, _bedebah sialan_. Sampai kapan dirinya harus tahan banting, ya tuhan.

Taehyung menoleh dan menatap perawatnya, "Kau mengumpat?"

Pemuda bersurai emas itu menggelengkan kepala dan kedua tangannya. "Ah tidak-tidak." _Iya asshole._

"Aku akan..." Jimin melayangkan pandangannya ke Taehyung yang kembali menonton TV. "Keluar mencari udara segar, itu kalau kau mengizinkannya."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Bukannya tadi sudah aku usir ya?"

Jimin ikut mengangguk mengerti dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya sebelum jiwa-jiwa psikopatnya keluar untuk menyiksa majikannya hidup-hidup.

Pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan itu, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Hoseok. Sepertinya meminum Soju adalah cara yang baik untuk menetralkan pikirannya.

 **To** : **Hoseok**  
 _-Hyung, kau mau menemaniku nanti malam?_

Dalam beberapa detik, jawabannya sudah sampai.

 **From: Hoseok**  
 _-Kedai soju? Oke._  
 _-Hei Jim kau sedang stress?_  
 _-Hyung harap kau tidak bunuh diri sebelum kau memberiku pajak mau mati._  
 _-oke oke ;)_

 **To: Hoseok**  
 _-Sialan._

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **maafff updatenya lama bngt, aku liburan gaboleh buka laptop:'( udah begitu as always file ini hampir hilang. makasih ya dukungannya! Luv!**

 **ps. buat kak agloo, makasih kritik dan sarannya!:)**


End file.
